MEMORIES OF YOU
by Kimmichiwa
Summary: The one man that she can't remember her love her life. KagomeInuyasha


**Disclamer I own _nothing, _you horrid green monsters!**

**MEMORIES OF YOU**

Humming a tune to herself, Kagome walked through the leafy forest towards the direction of the bone eater's well. Bright patches of sunlight spiraled down onto the trees, leaving dappled spots of color on the forest floor. Birds twittered and sang, butterflies flittered about tracing intricate patterns. A few shy deer peeked out from behind the trees and some baby squirrels chased each other up the trees Generally, it was a beautiful, ordinary day.

Drinking in the sun's rays, she didn't notice that someone was behind her until it was too late. "Wha-!" Fingers enclosed her mouth before the ' t ' even came out.

"Kukukuku. Be quiet, little one, and you will not get hurt…."

"Mmmn mnh! Mmmkaku! Mmt me GOOOO!" she twisted and turned, but to no avail. The last thing she heard was "Sleep, now. Everything will be better when you wake up…." And she saw black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A dark figure in the fog. "Who are you?" she called out. The stranger started to fade away. Try as she might, she couldn't see his face through the thick mist. "WAIT!" she yelled. "Come back! What's your name?" The figure turned back and she saw his face. So familiar, yet so new. "My name is..."_

Ow," she moaned. "Not that dream again. Every time I sleep it gets more descriptive. Who was that boy? He was so familiar. I felt... safe and warm in that dream. Like I do every time I see him. He was so familiar. Did I know him?"

_Where am I? _the teenage girl sat up from where she was recently sleeping and rubbed her head wearily in confusion. _Whoam I? How did I get here? I... don't remember anything. _Her surroundings didn't spark any recognition, either. Her fingers gingerly rubbed her head, wincing as she felt a ginormous bump that stung. A big yellow knapsack with strange straps was nearby, its contents spilled open. She aimlessly rummaged through it until she came across a bracelet, her eyes squinting to read the fine print. "Keh-Ko-Kagome?"_ Kagome. Kagome. Is that my name?_

She questioned herself. The only other thing that was important looking were glass shards. "Maybe I can sell it for money." She pocketed the bracelet and the three shards.

Stretching out her legs, she strolled by a well. Something sparked inside her memories and suddenly she knelt down and covered her ears. Squeezing her eyes shut she screamed in agony. In her mind images projected through them like a movie. A fat cat... a giant, centipede thingy-majigy... an old woman... and... and... _him! _The boy in her dreams: memories of him trying to prevent her going to the well, fighting demons, hugging her...

Then the ongoing torrent of pictures ceased. Blinking a few times to clear her head, she stood up. "What was that? A cat...? …Named Buyo! And, Kaede? Yea, Kaede! But him! What is his name? I have to find out." Determination burning in her eyes she literally marched onwards to her journey.

"It's no good. She's remembering what happened before we did the memory extractor on her."

"Heh, heh." the figure in the darkness chuckled darkly. "Then we will have to prevent that, won't we?" His eyes glowed crimson red in the dark.

"Yes... Naraku."

"I'm tellin' ya, for the millionth time, it's like she just _disappeared!" _the very boy that Kagome was seeking bawdily said.

"She couldn't have JUST disappeared, you idiot! You were supposed to be watching her!" the Tajiya demon slayer named Sango reprimanded.

"Hmm…. Inuyasha, are you positive she didn't go back to her world, just for a visit?" asked Miroku, never missing an opportunity to glomp someone- preferably Sango.

"It's true…" chimed in the little Kitsune, missing his foster mother. "Her scent… it's…._ gone. _As if she was never here."

"Still, it is your fault. What were you doing, chasing Kikyo?"

The awkward silence re-assured the fact that he was.

"SO IT IS YOUR FAULT! Why, in Kami's sake, _would you cold-heartedly abandon poor, innocent, _self-less _Kagome for your _clay pot?"

"I thought… I thought… I thought she was just trying to tell me something about Naraku. We just talked."

'Talking' in Inuyasha and Kikyo language meant more than moving your mouth with sounds coming out of it. It was the using of arms to passionately embrace and ... other thngs.

"Time to send out our search parties…."

"You did well, Kikyo."

"I always do."

"Have you hidden her scent?"

"Yes, but there was no need. She has absolutely no more miko ability within her body."

"Good."

"Remember, **I **will be the one who kills Inuyasha. The girl, you can do whatever."

"Fabulous. Now, come here…."

. On the other side of the screen lay Kagura. "Sickening, it is. Two evil spawns mating each other." She stood up, summoning her feather and flying far, far away towards Inuyasha. It was time for some bribing.

**A/N: I love you reviewers. Keep the love coming by clicking _the _button and typing four or five letters and an ending mark such as…. "more!" or… "great."**

**Ideas are more than welcome. I huggle you, you idea givers ! **


End file.
